Professor Membrane
Professor Membrane is the major supporting character of the cartoon, Invader Zim. and the tritagonist in Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus. He is the father of Dib and Gaz, but he has very little time for his offspring, being one of the most famous and important people on Earth. The Professor, as he is often called, is rarely at home, so he supervises his kids in the form of a floating monitor, which often spews out pre-recorded reminders that are often way out-of-date. Expectedly, Dib and Gaz refer to him as Dad. He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass who is best known for voicing Squidward Tentacles and Dr. Light. Personality Although his parenting skills seem to be missing in action, he really does love his kids, taking time at least once a year for dinner together—and always remembering to activate the food monitor. However, Membrane is somewhat ashamed of his son's belief in the paranormal, refusing to call it a "proper" branch of science. However, he believes Dib's obsession is just a phase (or as he speaks of it, "temporary insanity"), that Dib will grow out of, and allows his son to do as he pleases to an extent. On occasion, Membrane is so preoccupied with work that he fails to recognize his own kids (i.e. not recognizing Dib when he comes backstage in "Battle-Dib"). Role In The Series ''Enter the Florpus'' Professor Membrane, gives Dib a prototype Membracelet for Peace Day, meant to be revealed at his keynote address the next day. He expresses his disappointment in Dib's belief of aliens, and Dib tries to convince his father to believe him before giving up in anger and going to Zim's house. Dib and Gaz convince Clembrane to allow them outside, which Dib uses as an opportunity to repair a spaceship formerly belonging to Tak. They travel to Moo-Ping 10, a space prison where Membrane is being held. They free Membrane and head back to Earth. Dib expresses frustration at Membrane's skepticism of the events taking place as the ship is damaged by space debris, and Membrane tells Dib that he is proud of him and that he does not have to prove himself. The ship is destroyed, separating the Membranes. Dib lands on Earth and fights Zim and his robot army for control of Minimoose to stop the Florpus. Membrane comes to Dib's aid shortly after and destroys Zim's robot army. Minimoose falls into Clembrane's hands, and Zim orders him to hand it over and destroy the Membrane family. Clembrane refuses, stating that the Membranes are his family, and he gives Minimoose to them. Just as Earth is about to enter the Florpus, Earth briefly experiences a clashing of realities before Membrane finally figures out how to reset Minimoose and teleport Earth back to its original location, and the Irken Armada flies straight into the Florpus. Back on Earth, the Membrane family is reunited, allowing Clembrane to stay with them. Abilities ''The Most Horrible X-mas Ever'' Membrane seems to have incredible power, similar to that of Dib's power in the episode Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, when he blasts open the back door with an energy beam fired from his glove, although this is likely based more upon technology than any natural gift. Professor Membrane has also had a grudge against Santa Claus ever since he was a child; on Christmas day, instead of giving him twelve cases of Uranium-238 as he'd asked, Santa gave him a present overflowing with socks. Gallery Tumblr pwep6idxWd1ypnrcjo1 1280-1068x707.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Inventors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Selfless Category:Wise Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Related to Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Mysterious Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Animal Kindness Category:Famous Category:Lawful Good Category:Obsessed Category:Big Good